Step One
by miss moll-doll lilly
Summary: Bolin was an expert match maker.


Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot.

Step One

Mako, Bolin, and Korra walked down the long hall to the gym. Mako said they were there to practice but Bolin knew better. Even if his brother didn't realize it yet he knew that deep down Mako just wanted to spend more time with Korra. Bolin knew everything when it came to relationships and how they work and what the guy is thinking even before he thinks it. He took great pride in that ability. Though he never knew that every time he showed someone 'how' his brother would role his eyes behind his back and mumble to himself something like, "girl obsessed goof". and now Bolin had his eyes on the next couple who just needed a little 'help' from Mr. Cupid himself. Korra and Mako… oh yes they were perfect for each other. Always arguing, glaring each other down when ticked, storming out of the room literally _smoking_, (the best was when Korra made Mako so mad that when he tried to breath through his nose little flames came out of his ears. Bolin had dropped his jaw and stared, then burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.) He knew the signs of the first spark of confused feelings. He had been subject to sitting still and listening to both of them rant about the other on multiple times while he nodded trying not to laugh and tried to cool them down.

Mako and Korra may not understand their feelings for each other at the moment, but Bolin sure did, and he was already planning his moves. Step one…

Korra walked next to Bolin happily chatting and Mako silently strode on the opposite side of him. That had to change. Mako was content to stare at the ground and korra wasn't really paying attention when Bolin slowed enough to unnoticeably get around the other side of his brother forcing the two to walk side by side. To his great joy neither even noticed what he had done and before long korra was talking to Mako not even realizing it used to be Bolin there, and Mako just nodded every now and then but other whys still stared at the path. Now they had finally gotten to the gym.

Step two…Bolin looked around trying to find something he could use to get the two training together and not just with him, or with Mako just standing there telling Korra what to do but not really showing her, that really ticked her off. Mako wasn't exactly a great teacher…to say the least. The balance beams caught the sturdy earth bender's eye.

"Hey guys! What'a say we practice our balance? I was getting a bit unsteady our last match." he innocently ask.

"yeah! Great idea." Korra says.

Mako just shrugs, "Sure."

"Ok sweet! I'll go first than Korra and Mako can spot." Bolin says with a glint in his eyes and a bit too enthusiastically. Mako noticed and raised an eyebrow. He knew his brother too well to NOT see something fishy. Mr. mischievous green eyes just shrugged innocently and focused on being more secretive.

Bolin jumped up first rather wobbly, but soon got his balance back. Going through to motions again and again with suggestive criticisms from the other two, his turn was finally over. He went to take his place on the other side of Korra to help Mako spot her. Now to put his plan into action.

"Aw man I just forgot I left the stove on!" Bolin wined. He hadn't really of course. " You guys keep at it. I'll be back in a flash." with that he rushed out the room.

Mako shook his head and sighed. Korra just laughed and went into the next series of moves. Her balance was perfect as usual, so Mako soon relaxed a bit.

"So…" Korra said, "how has your week been going?" she cringed at the lameness of her attempt to start conversation.

Mako just shrugged, "Busy. You know that. I've seen you almost everyday sense we've been training. Why?"

"Just trying to start a friendly conversation sense you obviously don't have to ability to." she said slighted annoyed.

"I am more than capable! Just because I don't chit chat all that time doesn't mean I don't know how to have a civilized conversation." Mako said frowning slightly,

"Ok fine. Then here's another question, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"what? What kind of question is that?" he said completely not expecting the switch in subject.

"It's a curiosity solver…I would like to know so the best way is to ask. So again, have you? I'm sure you have. I mean its not like you ugly or anything. But I can see where your attitude could get in the way…"

"Bolin has always come first on my priority list. I don't have time for annoying obsessed girls who only want to say that they've dated 'the impossible to get Mako'. I'm not some kind of prize to go after!" he had raised his voice not quite realizing it and notice that Korra had stopped and sat down on the balance beam. He looked away and leered at the floor embarrassed he said anything but not wanting her to see.

"So you've never even _liked_ a girl before?" she asked surprised.

"I've never needed to. They're a waist of time."

Korra puffed up just a bit annoyed how he bunch all the girls in the world into one category. "well what if I said probending was a waist of my time and didn't matter compared to all the avatar's responsibilities? Where would you be then? Not in the tournaments that for sure."

He glared at her feeling his temper rise. "That does not relate at all! The only thing girls have to do with probending is scream in your ear like an annoying fly!"

"What about me? So your saying I'm not a girl?" Korra was seriously getting tick at him now.

"No! Yes...I mean no! Your just not like those girls so its harder to think of you as one."

Bolin sat outside to door listening. It wasn't going at planned. He was suppose to wait just a bit then gently bump up the balance beam with his earth bending making Korra fall and Mako catch her…he almost walked back in before either of the two could storm out, but decided he could wait just a bit longer.

"So if I asked you out on a date you would say no just because you don't think I'm a real girl and also because girls aren't good enough for you?" Korra asked crossing are arms over her chest.

"Hey that's not true! Of course I think you're a girl and no I don't think you guys aren't good enough, its just not on my top priorities list ok?" he was getting slightly confused at her reasoning.

She jumped down, put her hand on one hip and looked up at him challenging. "So you would go on a date with me?'

"I didn't say that!"

"Ok so I'm still not good enough am I?"

This was getting good, Bolin thought, even if it might not turn out how he wanted. It was still entertaining.

"NO! I'm not saying that either…your…your twisting what I said!"

Korra took a step closer. "Do you think girls are pretty? Or is that not even worth a thought?"

"I'm still a guy. Duh I think girls are pretty." she took another step towards him and his heart beat skipped at least twice.

"So if you think girls are pretty and apparently you really _do_ think I'm a girl… would you say I'm pretty?" Taking another step she almost touched him but he backed up trying to regain that distance. Unfortunately for him though, he hit the wall. Mako started sweating. What was he going to say to that?

"Well I mean, um, yeah...maybe. You know, sometimes." she stopped and looked disappointed.

"Sometimes?" she looked hurt which for some reason made him feel really bad.

"Uh no I didn't mean…um yeah actually you know, you are pretty…like all the time." he tried at a nervous smile. Some how all the air in the room felt a lot warmer than just a minute ago. She smiled and there again his heart did this weird jumpy type thing.

"Hey Mako?" she asked innocently.

"Ye…yeah?" he stammered. What was wrong with him? This was korra. She was like his annoying little sister he never had. But why did he suddenly have the urge to pull her across those few inches between them and kiss her?

She hesitantly reached up putting her hands behind his neck. "I gotta question"

"Wha, uh… what?" her eyes were drilling into him like icy daggers. Yet somehow so soft he could loose himself if he wasn't careful.

Standing on her tip toes and still having to pull his head down she place her mouth right next to his ear and whispered, "Would you go out with me?" she felt him stiffen slightly when she got so close her lips brushed his ear.

He tried to reply but couldn't seem to produce coherent thoughts at the moment until she pulled back and looked at him expectantly.

"uuuuuuhhhhhh…" he drew out.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said happily then turned and bounced out the room not even noticing Bolin still sitting there disappointed he couldn't hear what she had said.

Mako slid down he wall and let out his pint up breath. He rubbed the ear he had touch and shook his head smiling at what just happened. They were going to kill each other.

Waiting a few seconds just to be safe Bolin finally walked into the gym.

"Where's Korra?" he asked not being able to hide the smirk on his face.

"Dude! Where were you?" Mako asked getting up.

"I had to pee…"

_Yeah whatever_, Mako thought. "Bro not cool, that took forever."

"Why? Did something happen?" his smirk turned into a smile.

Mako looked at him intently then widened his eyes. "You were there the whole time! You could of gotten me out of that!"

"Hey I just let things run their own course." Awkward silence. "Soooo… what did Korra say?"

"What? Nothing. Doesn't matter."

"Aw! Common…I know she said SOMETHING or else your face wouldn't be that red.

"My face is NOT red!" but yeah it was. All the way.

"Bro… your blushing. There's no hiding it."

The over heating fire bender just snorted. "Whatever…"

"Ok tell me! What did she say? I'm DYING to know! Did she kiss you?"

"No! She uh, she asked me out. That's it. Now leave it alone."

"YES! Finally! Dude I'm so good at getting people together.'

"We're not _together and you didn't do anything!"_

"_Oh yeah? You think Korra would of done that if I was in the room? I. Don't. Think. So!"_

_Mako just rolled his eyes and growled, "Never again bro. I'll go this once but don't push it or you'll wake up covered in spider-roaches."_

_Bolin shivered. His worst nightmare! Ugly, creepy, crawly, creatures that haunt the attic walls and give him the creeps. _

"_Fine I wont push it. But you have to let me plan the date! Cuz not to insult or anything but uh, you suck when it comes to girls"_

_Despite the horrible feeling he had about letting Bolin do anything else, he nodded then walked out before he could agree to anything else._

_As he disappeared from his brother's sight though he let a smile creep onto his face. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

_Bolin fist pumped. Yes! Now for step three…_


End file.
